This invention relates generally to plastic railing systems for installation around porches and decks and the like and to the different component parts of such railing systems.
Plastic porch or deck railing systems are generally known. A major advantage plastic porch or deck railing systems have over wood railing systems is that plastic railing systems are impervious to insect attack and fungus and won""t rot or decay. Also, if properly designed, plastic railing systems won""t warp, twist or split, and are virtually maintenance free.
However, there is a need for plastic railing systems that are quicker to install than previous known railing systems. Also, there is a need for improved concealed attachments between various plastic component parts of the railing systems. In addition, there is a need to be able to mount extruded plastic newel posts for such railing systems to different floor surfaces using the same basic mounting methods used to attach newel posts made out of wood.
The plastic railing systems of the present invention are easy to install and include concealed attachments between most plastic component parts. Also, the railing systems include extruded hollow fiberglass reinforced plastic newel posts that may be installed on any type of floor surface using substantially the same basic mounting methods used to attach wood newel posts to the same type of floor surface.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a concealed snap-lock attachment is provided between the tops of the balusters and top rail sections of the plastic railing systems for ease of assembly.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the bottoms of the balusters may be secured in predrilled holes in the bottom rail sections using available screws.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, hollow plastic rake balusters may easily be attached to plastic top rail sections using flexible fillet strips for angled installations on stairs.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the ends of the rail sections may easily be attached to newel posts using concealed attachment blocks.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the lower end portions of hollow extruded plastic newel posts are filled with a rigid high density plastic foam that permits the posts to be mounted to any type of floor surface using the same basic mounting methods used to attach wood newel posts to such floor surfaces.
These and other aspects, objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but several of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.